


[天牛]什么叫好哥们儿啊

by AmirKazind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmirKazind/pseuds/AmirKazind
Summary: 为什么总有些人以哥们儿的身份滚到床上
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童觉/牛岛若利
Kudos: 2





	[天牛]什么叫好哥们儿啊

“你是在种地吗？”牛岛突兀的提问打断了房间里只有欢快bgm的宁静。  
今天的白鸟泽排球部学习会场地由天童提供，没想到傍晚一场突如其来的大雪停运了牛岛回家的电车。天童一脸哥俩好的搂了过来，非常自然地向队长推荐起来自己柔软的备用床上用品套装。牛岛便从善如流，给家人打了个电话，决定留宿。天童的父母似乎都在出差，他就亲手做了两盘林氏盖饭。虽然简单，但牛岛吃得很开心，所以他也挺开心。两人身高没差多少，天童翻出来一套压箱底的运动裤和T恤让他当睡衣，先一步溜进了浴室。  
牛岛洗完澡出来就看见天童趴在床上玩电脑，电脑上一个男孩正在犁地播种。虽然没怎么跟别人提到，不过牛岛其实对农业挺有好感。天童闻声转头，看见牛岛一边一脸认真的望着自己和电脑屏幕，一边用力擦着自己的头发，还穿着明O香的痛T。  
于是天童都懒得憋笑，愉悦地直言不讳：“是在种地喔，不过只是为了能有点作物来喂我养的牲畜们而已，不然跑掉可就难办了。”他往床外侧滚了一圈，然后拍了拍靠墙的那片空位。牛岛把毛巾回去，然后跨过天童也跟着侧趴了下来，带着点好奇地看着天童的像素小人。天童看他认真的样子，不由得起了坏心眼，快速种完最后几个坑就跑进了牲畜舍，满意地看到牛岛的表情困惑了起来。  
在牛岛对裸体大胸兽人们提出质疑之前，天童先一步解释：“这个游戏虽然可以拿来种地，但是大多数人都是冲着H买来玩的吧——怎么样，若利君要不要也试试看啊？可以和自己喜欢的动物交配哦。”  
他也就是随口一说，所以在牛岛给了肯定答复并且把手伸过来等待他交出鼠标时，天童的笑容空白了一秒。牛岛开始查看他的牲畜列表，希望他不要因为那些恶趣味的命名批评自己。好在牛岛似乎并没有察觉到一只鸟族少年叫sun或者一只猫族男性叫black有什么不对，不过在看到那两只分别叫waka和toshi的男性奶牛时他还是后知后觉地顿住了。天童嬉皮笑脸地把鼠标没收，打算换一个话题，于是他点开了游戏中那个包含所有性爱动图的相册。  
自己也好若利君也好都是常人无法理解的怪人，但他们也只不过是两个普通的高中学生。经常有人调侃高中男生的脑子里除了那些乱七八糟就只剩下另外一些乱七八糟，也许这就是牛岛得知天童在玩的是一款色情游戏时并没有展现出过多惊讶的原因。青春期的荷尔蒙之类的东西让学校里的小情侣们分分合合，他俩倒是完全与罗曼蒂克绝缘地走到了快毕业。倒不是没被女生表白过，强豪白鸟泽的两位明星球员怎么可能不受欢迎呢？不过这些表白都被或轻飘飘或一本正经地推拒了。天童知道自己是那种对女性没有兴趣的人，而若利君应该是只对排球有兴趣的人吧。  
啊——如果若利君也是我的同类就好了。天童伸了个懒腰。与轻浮的外表不同，实际上很长一段时间他都觉得自己可能是无性恋，因为无论是哪种性向的porn都很难让他兴奋起来，甚至比不上比赛能带给他的快感。直到一次他偶然看到一部gayporn，那个受方漂亮的肌肉线条一下就让他想到了牛岛，并且他几乎是在自己意识到之前就已经硬得发疼。那之后他的队长就变成了梦中常客，并且时不时会被当成手淫用的幻想对象。天童其实也不是很清楚自己对若利君的感情，究竟是懵懂的爱情呢？还是仅仅只是性癖大满足？虽然直觉告诉他这大概与爱情有关，不过他还是打算将这样暧昧不明的感情放置不管。最重要的就是尽兴嘛，各方面来说。  
天童打算说个童贞笑话之类的段子来结束今晚对若利君的捉弄，却在看过去的时候注意到他抿着唇的样子实在是性感极了。牛岛眨眼的频率比平时要高，看起来有些无所适从。天童一开始想他大概是觉得这些画面尴尬极了，不过那样的话若利君才不会就这么看下去。于是他装作不经意地向牛岛的下体瞟了一眼，然后吹了声口哨。  
“很壮观嘛，若利君。你硬了喔？”  
牛岛保持沉默，表情看起来比平时更加严肃，但天童却觉得他这样真是可爱极了。“看起来有人需要接受一些特殊服务，是不是啊若利君？”他假装漫不经心地把手搭上了那个被撑起来的小帐篷，见牛岛没有什么抵触的反应便轻轻捏了两下，满意地听到自己队长的呼吸急促了起来。于是天童放下心来，说若利君我来让你更舒服吧。  
听说普通的高中男性友人之间也会为了更多的快感相互手淫，天童从来都没有那样亲密的朋友所以不知道是不是真的，不过眼下不把这当成借口实在是太可惜了。牛岛相当配合地让天童脱下了自己的运动裤，也不知道是不是因为信以为真。天童将牛岛黑色的运动款内裤也往下扯了扯，尺寸可观的阴茎已经完全勃起。他顺着鼓起的经脉轻轻摩擦了一会儿，很快尿道口就有了水光。牛岛的呼吸低沉而急促，天童对此感到愉快，于是不再撩拨他，而是像通常给自己手淫那样整只手掌包了上去，却突然被牛岛抓住了手腕。  
“这不公平。”牛岛喘着气，整个人看起来柔软了很多：“我也可以帮你，把你的裤子脱掉。”  
求之不得！天童快乐地把自己的睡裤连带内裤一同甩到一边，干脆也侧躺在了牛岛身边，并且让牛岛也面朝自己。“听说这样更爽喔！”他把牛岛的手拉过来，让他同时握住两个人蹭在一起阴茎。牛岛的手比自己小一点，但似乎要更加厚实。由无数日常训练而来的茧刺激着身上最敏感的部分，两人的前列腺液混合在一起，正好作为阴茎之间互相摩擦的润滑。若利君的技术实在是不怎么够看啊，不知道要多加照顾最敏感的龟头，也不知道对冠状沟和尿道口进行刺激。但是这样笨拙地服务和无所适从的表情反而让天童要比平时更快地兴奋起来。牛岛手上的动作变得更加快而无章法了起来，喘息中夹杂上了短促的音节。天童舔了舔上唇，他知道牛岛马上就要达到高潮，于是突然伸出中指和食指，像一个走路的小人那样顺着牛岛的手没能全部包住的那块皮肤爬上去，最后按住了被冷落许久的尿道口。牛岛不解地瞪了过来，天童露出一个不怀好意的笑容：“不要那么心急嘛若利君，还有比这更舒服好多倍的事情喔。”  
天童坐起来，床边的书桌上有一盒平时用来加速小伤口愈合的凡士林，没想到现在还能用它来干这个。牛岛在他的指挥下把腿摆成M字型，他看起来有些害羞，但更多的似乎是好奇——牛岛在这种不擅长的事上会相当乖巧，天童对这点很满意。刚才那两只阻止牛岛发泄的坏心眼手指上已经被沾满了过多的润滑膏，在暖气的烘烤下很快就有了持续融化的迹象。他把多余的还未融化的膏体蹭在了牛岛的外括约肌内侧，然后尝试性地伸入食指来将其推挤进去。感觉到凉意和异物进入的不适，牛岛又皱起了眉。作为安抚，天童一边有一搭没一搭地搔弄着他的阴囊，一边加快扩张的进度。食指能够顺利的连根没入后中指也加入其中，凡士林被细致地涂抹在直肠中。从牛岛的表情来看，他的快感多是来自阴茎上的活动，而非来自直肠内。这很正常，牛岛并不是那种渴求别人掌控的人，心理上很难获得额外的快感。等他适应了两只手指后天童又加入了无名指，在送入时牛岛的腰部却条件反射般地弹了起来，还伴随着一声来自本能的惊呼。天童明白这是碰到他的前列腺了，便又按照刚才的方向抽送了一次，成功锁定了那个敏感的突起。看着阴茎一跳一跳流着水的牛岛，天童再一次快乐地堵住了他的尿道口：  
“若利君，我家里没有安全套耶，可以就这样进来吗？”  
“可以……之后清理掉就行。”牛岛快速给出了肯定答案，难耐地把自己往被褥里蹭了蹭。天童也没比他好多少，往自己的阴茎上又抹了些凡士林就开始尝试进入牛岛的体内。润滑做得很好，但是三根手指和阴茎的粗细还是有一定差距。等缓慢地推进到底时，天童的忍耐几乎已经到达了极限。  
“好胀……”牛岛有些意识恍惚地抚摸着自己的肚子，这无疑是火上浇油。天童没有给他任何适应时间，直接开始了大力抽送。天童感觉到有汗水从自己鬓边滑落，落到自己胸前又滑下去，一直滑落到两人相连的地方。润滑膏被彻底融化，剧烈的拍打和抽送让他们的下身充斥着泥泞不堪的液体和泡沫。  
“听见了吗？”天童勉强平复自己的喘息，俯身下去在牛岛的耳边调笑：“‘咕叽咕叽’的，在给若利君的呻吟伴奏哦。”  
牛岛没办法给出什么像样的回应。天童一直在用力撞他的前列腺，在第一次撞进来的时候他就已经射过一次了，但是天童完全没有停下来的意思。前列腺带来的快感实在是太过强烈，明明自己还在不应期，阴茎却还是颤颤巍巍地半勃了起来，像是坏掉了一样随着天童的每一次顶弄流着一滩滩的前列腺液。天童的瞳孔猛烈收缩，无法自控、失去理智、超出极限，这样的牛岛，世界上只有自己一个人看到过。他想吻他，吻他的嘴唇和胸口，吻他的全身。但他又不是很想这么做，因为那样太像恋人了。  
一开始，他还有多余的闲情去逗弄牛岛的乳首。牛岛对欲望相当坦诚，他会主动用乳尖去蹭天童指根部分的茧；如果另一边的乳首被冷落了，甚至会自己揉捏。天童试着舔了舔牛岛玩弄乳首的手指，然后将其挤到一边，开始吸吮他已经被刺激到站起来的乳尖。不是婴儿喝奶的那种真是抱歉，天童完全不抱歉地想，让若利君少体验了一份背德感呢，毕竟我真的超想咬几口的啦。  
至于牛岛那只再次闲下来的手，天童牵引着它到达两人连接的部分。在指尖触碰到自己正呼吸般收缩的肛门时，牛岛的手瑟缩了一下，但天童没有就此放过他。天童本来只是想把他的手放在那里，让他生动形象地感受两人交合的动作。但牛岛少见地躲避举动实在是太可爱了，于是他抓着那根手指，与自己正不断撞击的阴茎紧贴在一起。当然啦，再加一根手指就需要另外的扩张了，天童可没这份闲心。他只是让牛岛的手指跟着自己一起活动，因为无法进入肛门而只能在会阴处滑开，接着又被强行拉开再重复。  
“哎呀呀若利君，”天童看着爽到开始翻白眼的牛岛，他的脸和脖颈被来不及咽下去的口涎弄得一塌糊涂，就像下半身一样闪着糜烂的光，“我的床单都被搞得乱七八糟的，今天晚上我们得一起打地铺咯？”  
感觉自己快要到达极限，天童又快速抽插几下便拔出了阴茎，改在牛岛的腹肌上摩擦。内射清理起来太麻烦了，而且沾满自己的精液和气味的牛岛也很诱人嘛。“若利君，若利君？”天童强行忍耐着射精的欲望，拍了拍牛岛的脸颊，试图让他恢复些许神志。见牛岛的眼睛稍微聚焦了一些望过来，便立刻不再折磨自己：“早上好啊若利君，我要射到你身上了哟。”  
牛岛还没反应过来，粘稠的白色液体就射到了自己身上，受灾最严重的是腹部，胸部也被喷上不少，甚至还有洒到脖子和脸上的。牛岛茫然地舔掉嘴边的一点白浊，像是栗子花的味道。天童躺倒在他身边打了个哈欠，说这次第一个洗澡的位置就让给若利君吧。衣服啥的都在地上，完全没脏哦。不过若利君的内裤没救了啦，衣柜里有新的一会儿我去拆……喂喂？若利君？不要睡啊若利君——

“……所以说你在高中的时候就跟天童做过了，而且还是家常便饭？”  
面对木兔光太郎难以置信地质问和其他当年的队长们古怪僵硬的表情，牛岛若无其事地点点头。  
泽村大地有些尴尬地开口：“我以为你们是最近才确认的关系……你知道，就是你在法国偶遇天童的时候？”  
牛岛又点点头：“是的，那之后我们就开始交往了，很快就决定结婚。”  
及川彻一脸吃了脏东西的表情：“谢谢你的解释我们都知道你们要结婚了你看看你那大钻戒我们不瞎——我们在震惊的是你你们竟然那么早就搞在了一起，而且是纯纯的肉体关系！我以为床伴这种事只有早熟的黑尾干得出来！”（黑尾：喂！）  
牛岛皱了皱眉：“我们不是床伴，只是好哥们罢了。”  
“好哥们。”北信介表情空白地重复了一遍他说的话，牛岛想他大概是喝醉了，于是耐心地又点了点头。  
“不是，等下，牛岛，等下……”黑尾铁朗抹了把脸：“好兄弟一般来说是不会……你看，我跟研磨认识十几年了，我们也不可能突然就在某天滚上床！怎么说，一次也就算了，变成常态是绝对不可能的！”  
牛岛还是没懂他想说什么，不过还是认真地给出了自己的建议：“那你们要加倍努力才行。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ·文中提到的游戏是《Cloud Meadow》，一款多性向Hgame，可以种地打怪，H部分也都是完成度很高的动图，在steam有售，国区大概是70左右吧感兴趣可以买来玩玩看ww  
> ·一些很没必要的豆知识：  
> ··凡士林对小伤口的恢复有奇效，其实很多唇膏也有类似的作用ww不过是没有消炎作用的，所以如果经常有小划伤的话可以备一盒，正经流血之类伤到真皮了还是要好好用消炎药碘酒之类的。  
> ··男人的那个蛋蛋啊，因为很在意所以查了一下，称呼有很多但是不是睾丸啊！其实稍微想一下就知道吧，男性的睾丸是相对于女性的子宫来说的，所以是体内的一个脏器，怎么会是外观上能看出来的东西啦ww内有睾丸等器官的那个蛋蛋是阴囊（一本正经  
> ··精液是液体混合物，虽然很粘稠不过并不是胶体（为什么要查这个  
> ··男同性恋的性行为多是通过直肠来取的快感，但是在触碰前列腺以外的情况下并不会有那种很厉害的感觉，而是摩擦的热感和心理上被掌控的感觉带来的（。）所以像牛岛这样的情况在一开始是只能通过阴茎和前列腺开发来爽的！  
> ·一些更没必要的私设：  
> ··天童是阿宅，喜欢看eva之类的动画（因为我觉得这孩子从小没什么朋友嘛，需要ACG作品来让生活不要那么乏味所以说不定从小就喜欢看动画片之类的啊~都是在胡说八道对不起）  
> ··那一世代的队长们应该有个小群之类的，会三五年一聚这样w希望看大家感情很好的样子！
> 
> 以上！感谢观看！


End file.
